Techno-Organic Wars- Downfall of City Power
by Optimal Prime
Summary: Jettafly tries to stop Killtron, who's about to make a stop at Fort Max to steal a copy of the Key to Vector Sigma!


"NAME CHANGES:  
Superbots-Primabots  
Destructicons-Megacons  
Sun Sparrow- Air Razor  
Water Surfer-Submautilus  
GrassHopper- Coptodile  
Butterfly- Jettafly  
Lavatron- Omnicron  
AutoMantis- Groundray  
Ladybug- Powersurga  
{Thanks to Bill for help with the name changes}"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A beautiful day was beginning in Death Valley. All sorts of snakes slithered through the dirt happily. The sun was just rising over the mountains. It's rays beamed on the ruins of charred remains of the Primabot Starship that was crashed by Wormulus and Powersurga. Suddenly, Omnicron holding a ray gun, shooting at Coptodile, wrecked the morning peacefulness...  
  
Coptodile woke up at exactly 5 o'clock in the morning. He thought nothing of what the next few hours would bring him. He snuck by Air Razor's room, in order to get to the main control room. Coptodile wanted to open up the Maximal Database to look at a file for Megatron. Coptodile thought it was so important because he could see if Megatron also had the "Information Up Loader". Megatron being Killtron's dad of course. When Coptodile opened up "Profiles" under the Maximal Database option menu, to his surprise, Coptodile saw that Megatron had NOT had the "Information Up Loader"! Coptodile spent most of an hour trying to figure out when Killtron had the 'Information Up Loader' installed. Then Coptodile gave himself a project. He would go inside the Megacon Base and steal the 'How To...Cell' from it. The 'How To...Cell' explains how Transformers get certain weapons others don't. As soon as Coptodile exited the Primabot Cave,Omnicron, who was waiting outside the Primabot Cave all morning, confronted him. Omnicron took the first blast at Coptodile. When he moved out of the way of the blast, it struck the entrance of the Primabot Cave, knocking rocks to fall down in front of it.   
"You have the moves Coptodile, but do you have the fire power! Let's just see how powerful you really are!"-OMNICRON  
"Yeah, I have the fire power, the only question I want to ask is, DO YOU WANT SOME OF THIS!"-COPTODILE  
"Hum, my answer is YES!"-OMNICRON  
Coptodile took a shot at Omnicron. And it hit him.  
"Ger! You won't be so strong when my drones and I out number you! Then we'll see who's tough!"-OMNICRON  
Omnicron retreated back to the Megacon Base, and Coptodile thought it would be a good idea to strap a homing device in him. So Coptodile threw the homing device through the air, landing on Omnicron's back without him knowing. Coptodile turned back to the cave and blasted away the rubble that blocked the entrance. He walked down the corridor to find an angry Air Razor staring at him.  
"So, find anything interesting yet?"-AIR RAZOR  
"It's amazing what you can find on the net these days. Uh, coffee?"-COPTODILE  
"No thanks. Want to know what my morning was like so far?"-AIR RAZOR  
"Okay, sure."-COPTODILE  
"When I woke up at 6:15 AM, I thought to myself 'I want to sleep longer'. But I couldn't, because someone was fighting with a Megacon! Then I wanted to check our weapons we installed all around the mountain. Couldn't do that either because SOMEONE left the Maximal Database option menu open. So then I thought it would be a good idea to take a nice, brisk jog around the desert for a few hours. Couldn't do that either because the cave was sealed!"-AIR RAZOR  
"At least you're not bitter."-COPTODILE.  
"Coptodile, you should learn to put things back when use them."-AIR RAZOR  
"Come on! If it wasn't for me, Omnicron would still be out there!"-COPTODILE  
Air Razor shrugged and went into the cafeteria to get some breakfast. Where there was Ener-Juice and other assortments. Meanwhile, back in the Megacon Base, Killtron was already making plans for her next attack. She was stumped as what to do. Then a plan came to her; she would make more drones than ever before. She had to find out how though. Since her team was fresh out of metal and other assorments that make a good drone army. Then She realized, why doesn't she just use the Key To Vector Sigma. She would use it on various mountains, then easily transform them into an army.  
"Hum. Yes. But wherever am I gonna get the Key To Vector Sigma? It's been destroyed for over two thousand years. I got it!"- KILLTRON  
Killtron got the genius plan to retrieve the Key to Vector Sigma. She remembered there was a copy in Autobot City: Fort Max. The unfortunate thing that when Killtron destroyed Earth. Some of the Primabots and humans reactivated its security systems.  
"How will I get by it's security systems undetected? I can't believe I, Killtron queen of techno matter, is stumped! I must think of something quick! I know. I will use energon! I will download some of it's power into me. And I will be able to get into Fort Max for sure!"-KILLTRON  
  
Somewhere in Wormulus' lab. He was writing a computer program so that he and Powersurga won't be detected in the bay. Powersurga stepped out of the darkness. She always has to because there's no light near the doorway.  
"What are you doing fish-bait?"- POWERSURGA  
"None of your buisness!"- WORMULUS  
"It says my name on it. So it must concern me"-POWERSURGA  
"Okay okay. It says your name on it because I'm making a program so we won't be detected inside the bay! And then Killtron will have no idea I'm setting up a base to overthrow her in here!"-WORMULUS  
"Hum. That's sounds interesting! Hurry up! She's probably watching us right now!"-POWERSURGA  
"Okay. I just need to type five more codes!"-WORMULUS  
"Good! Now hurry!"-POWERSURGA  
"That's it! I'm done. All I need to do is to press enter."-WORMULUS  
  
Wormulus pressed enter. And the monitor that was watching the bay suddenly was jammed full of static. Killtron didn't mind. As long as she had the power do get passed Fort Max's security systems. When Killtron was sleeping. Groundray walked on in and asked her is she needed anything.  
  
"Why yes I do Groundray. Do you still have that energon with you?"-KILLTRON  
"Yes I do have it. Why do you ask?"-GROUNDRAY  
"I'm going to Fort Max. When I get there, I'm going to get the Key to Vector Sigma. Then I'll be able to make tons of material for drones."-KILLTRON  
"Okay madame. I'll get it."-GROUNDRAY  
"Good. Meanwhile I'll report to the Download Chamber."-KILLTRON  
  
Killtron kept her word. And went to the Download Chamber. She downloaded the energon into her circuits and she was undetectable by every security system.  
  
"Now Killtron, your energon jamming field will only last a short while. I hope you can get to Fort Max quick!"-GROUNDRAY  
"I'll be back with the Key to Vector Sigma. And I'll have 15 seconds to spare with my energon jamming field!"- KILLTRON  
  
She flew out of the M-TAlpha headquarters and zoomed right out of Death Valley. It was not much longer before Jettafly saw Killtron fly across Death Valley.   
  
"Well, I can see her with my eyes. But I can't see her on my tracker."- JETTAFLY  
  
Jettafly thought it was very suspicous that Killtron can be seen, but not detected. Jettafly soon checked the Maximal Database. She noticed Killtron wasn't showing up on the database either. Jettafly thought to herself 'Hm, she must have some energon jamming field around her. All I need know is where is she going". Jettafly flew confidently out of the Primabot base. And followed Killtron without the use of a tracker.   
  
"I'll get you yet Killtron!"- JETTAFLY  
"Huh, what? YOU! How are you following me! I'll go faster then!"- KILLTRON  
  
She sped up. And was going even faster. Jettafly did the same thing. No matter what stone Killtron turned, Jettafly followed her. Then Killtron lead Jettafly to Fort Max.   
  
"Fort Max! No wonder why Killtron has an energon jamming field around her."-JETTAFLY  
  
Killtron met up with Omnicron there. That's why he was trying to disstract the Primabots.  
  
"Good. I thought you wouldn't be here. After all, your jets aren't as developed as mine!"-KILLTRON  
"Well I'm here aren't I?"-OMNICRON  
"Yeah yeah. Well, now I can enter Fort Max safely."-KILLTRON  
  
Jettafly disrupted their conversation.  
  
"Not on my account!"- JETTAFLY  
"Tsk tsk tsk. Interupting people's conversation's is very rude Jettafly! Omnicron, you show her how she must be punished!"-KILLTRON  
  
Omnicron tackled Jettafly as Killtron opened the gates to Fort Max.  
  
"Hahaha! I'm finnaly inside the famous Fort Max. Known for it's storage facility. Lemme see. I can destroy the entire city, and the system won't even kick in!"-KILLTRON  
  
Jettafly punched Omnicron. And she ran into Fort Max. Luckily the system didn't kick in because it noticed her as an ally. Jettafly ran down the main street of Fort Max. And noticed that there were tons of blasts in the wall. All of which were fresh. So Jettafly noticed it was Killtron who was making all these markings. Jettafly finnally met up with Killtron, who was already armed with the Key to Vector Sigma.  
  
"I wouldn't draw out the first shot out it if I were you Jettafly. After all, I do have the Key to Vector Sigma. And you have seen horror movies with this famous key turning organic material, into techno matter. And it even kills them."-KILLTRON  
"Hand me that key or I'll shoot."-JETTAFLY  
"Haven't you ever heard of the song 'Jettafly, Don't Be A Hero'!"-KILLTRON  
"I said hand me the key!"-JETTAFLY  
  
Killtron was shocked at Jettafly's determination for getting the key.   
"All right. Here's your key!"-KILLTRON  
  
Killtron shot a ray from the key. Jettafly missed the ray. And it his a building. Since it already was techno-material, it had an 'overdose' and blew up. The tower that was hit lay in flames. Baracading the two from escaping.  
  
"There's always the sky!"-KILLTRON  
"Yes there is! Computer, activate the Plasma Energy Chamber!"-JETTAFLY  
"You, you can't do that. The Plasma Energy Chamber is all the way back on Cybertron!"- KILLTRON  
"Not the huge one. The one that's built into only Primabots."- JETTAFLY  
  
Jettafly's portable Plasma Energy Chamber launched a ray from Jettafly's eyes to the Key to Vector Sigma. The powerful ray destroyed the key.   
  
"I won't forget this!"-KILLTRON  
"Neither will I!"-JETTAFLY  
"Now here's a present for Fort Max nobody will forget!"- KILLTRON  
  
Killtron launched an atom bomb from her hand that was really small. It could only destroy the places it' beeen selected to. Killtron, Omnicron, and Jettafly flew out of Fort Max before the bomb exploded. Jettafly watched to see the city burn up into flames.   
  
"This is so sad!"-JETTAFLY  
  
Jettafly let a tear out. And flew back to her base. She told the others what had happened. Meanwhile, back in the Download Lab of the M-TAlpha headquarters, Wormulus was downloading the information Killtron had gathered while she was in Fort Max. He did a complete download. Which meant he downloaded everything from Killtron, leaving her no memory of it. He went back to his lab with Powersurga  
  
"Hm, yes, this is very interesting!"-WORMULUS  
"What is?"- POWERSURGA  
  
Wormulus pointed to the screen which had a picture of Supergon.  
  
"What's Supergon?"-POWERSURGA  
"Supergon is very powerful energon. It's only used to cure spark decay and sprocket tumors. But, if you use it for power, it can do alot of damage! It usually comes in the shape of a well-rounded rock."-WORMULUS  
"But that was destroyed along with Fort Max!"-POWERSURGA  
"There are other Supergon sources located all around the world. And in many energon mines. There are prepared ones in Autobot cities!"-WORMULUS  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  



End file.
